Tough Love
by edgesgurl4ever
Summary: Edge and his girlfriend Tori are in for some tough times.Will they survive?Pre-E&C break-up.
1. Wood

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!

Edge was worried.He and his brother Christian had a match against the Dudley Boys and it was coming up next.He glanced at his girlfriend,Tori McMahon.She was the youngest McMahon at 23.

Tori was their manager and had been for about a year.He and Christian looked out for her.So did Kurt.And for that Edge was grateful.

But he was concerned about tonight.The Dudleys had been trying to put Tori through a table for a long time.But she was always saved.

He had promised Tori that he wouldn't let the Dudleys get her.He had told her that every day since Terri Runnels and BB got put through tables.He was trying to convince himself more than her.

"Edge?Earth to Edge?We have to go!" Christian's voice interuppted his thoughts.

"What?" 

Christian sighed. "I said we have to go!"

"Oh right." Edge picked up his jacket and glasses and turned to Tori and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled her billion dollar smile. "I love you,too." She went over to the mirror and checked herself out.She was wearing a modified version of the yellow E&C shirt(think like what Lita does with the Hardyz shirts)and a pair of black leather pants.Her long auburn hair was just there.Nothing special.Just plain and straight.She hadn't felt like doing to much with it.She was too nervous.The Dudleys...

Tori turned and smile brightly and Edge and Christian. "I'm ready."

Edge smiled back.He now had on his jacket(which was red to match his tights)and his red sunglasses. "Here we go." He grabbed Tori's hand and the three of them were off.

Once their music hit and they were walking down the ramp,Tori grew more nervous than before._God...what am I doing out here?I should've stayed in the locker room with Kurt._

Edge noticed Tori tense and gave her a hand a slight squeeze. "It'll be okay.I won't let them get you.And Kurt's here,too." 

Tori nodded but was still scared shitless.Although,Tori didn't like Terri or BB for that matter,she still didn't think they deserved to be put trough a table...that was just sick.

Once they were in the ring,Tori looked at the fans.She loved the fans.Even if they hated her.They were the reason she had a job right now.

Then came the Dudleys.As they appeared from behind the curtain,she shot Christian a nervous glance.He smiled and whispered, "It'll be okay."

That's when she noticed that Buh Buh and D-Von weren't walking towards the ring,they were sprinting!!!Just before Buh Buh reached her,Tori slid out of the ring.

__

Oh my God!Tori felt her heart beating rapidly.She had never been more scared in her life.She felt like running to the backstage area and hiding behind Kurt._Stop it,Tori!Get a hold of yourself!You're a McMahon!If they put you or Steph through a table there will be hell to pay and they know it!They wouldn't dare put their hands on you!_

D-Von knocked Christian over the ropes,but he landed on the ring apron.Tori went to go check on him.

Edge's eyes went wide with horror when he saw Buh Buh pull Tori onto the ring apron by her hair.He quickly got back into the ring and attacked Buh Buh,causing him to let go of Tori.

__

Jesus Christ!These guys really are crazy!Tori backed away a little towards the announce table.She was trying to avoid anything like that happening again.

D-Von came up behind Edge and tossed him out of the ring.Tori winced when she noticed that he had landed somewhat on his head.

Her attention went back to the ring just in time to see Christian get the 3D._Oh no...Christian!_D-Von then pinned him to get the 1-2-3.

Tori waited until the Dudleys were halfway up the ramp before she went to check on Christian and Edge,who had just crawled back into the ring.They were both dizzy and were having a little trouble standing.

Buh Buh and D-Von were headed to the back when Buh Buh suddenly stopped. "What are you doin' man?" D-Von asked his half brother.Buh Buh pointed to Tori on the Titan Tron and smiled and evil smile.

D-Von smile also and nodded his head. "Testify." 

With Edge and Christian both hurt and Tori worried about them,they hadn't noticed the Dudleys making their way back to the ring.

Tori let out a cry of pain when she felt someone pull her up by her hair.The person turned her around.BUH BUH RAY DUDLEY!!

Tori's eyes went wide with horror. "Let go of me!!"

Edge felt his heart drop when he heard Tori scream._Oh God,no!_He tried to sit up,despite the pain.As he did,he saw Christian attack D-Von.But the Dudley obviously had the adavantage.What he saw enraged him.Buh Buh had Tori by the hair and he was trash-talking her.Tears were streaming down her face.

Buh Buh was enjoying this.The woman was terrified.She was crying and he loved every single minute of it.This was going to be more fun than putting Terri or BB through a table. "Having fun yet,bitch?"

Out of the corner of his eye,he saw Edge getting up.But D-Von took care of him with a nice chair to the head.

Edge groaned in pain as he hit the mat.D-Von had just cracked him over the head with a steel chair.Then he had attacked Christian.He knew now that neither of them could save Tori.He prayed that someone would come._Kurt.Where the hell is Kurt?_He could barely move.This was killing him.The Dudleys had Tori and there was nothing he or Christian could do about it.

Christian was bloody mess._Damn...my head._D-Von had repeatedly hit him with a chair and it had finally busted him open.He could hear Tori pleading with the Dudleys and it broke his heart.He knew how much Edge loved her.He loved her too.Not the way his brother did,but as a sister.And here she was trapped with the Dudleys.

"D-Von.....GET THE TABLES!!!" Edge's heart dropped when he heard these words._NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

D-Von did as he was told.He set up the table and took the scared woman from Buh Buh.He was going to enjoy this.He always hated the McMahons.What an great way to get even.Putting the little McMahon kid through a table._This'll teach Vince not to disrespect us!_

D-Von placed Tori on Buh Buh's shoulders. "Nooo!" he heard her scream.He backed away.

The crowed was in shock as Buh Buh planted Tori through the table with a sickening thud.D-Von snickered._Bitch._He walked over to his brother and smacked him in the face a few times to snap him out of his trance.Buh Buh looked at D-Von with a satisfied grin.

Tears welled up in Edge's eyes as he heard Tori go through the table.

He had promised to keep her protected and he'd failed.

Author's Note-Yes,another one!!I know that wrestling is fake,but I thought it would be fun to pretend that wrestling is real.So I did.

I have nothing against the wrestlers.The heels are heels and the faces are faces.OK?And in case you haven't figured it out,this takes place before the E&C break-up.Please review!I hope you like it!!


	2. Aftermath

Author's Note-I do not own any wreslters.I only own Tori!!

Three Days Later

Tori gently leaned back in her hospital bed.Her neck was still a little sore.It had been three days since she had been put trough a table.She wanted to go home,but the doctor insisted she stay until Friday._One more day._

The opening segments of Smackdown started.Tori took a deep breath.She had a feeling that they were going to show footage of what happend.Footage that she had yet to see.

The door to her room opened and her nurse came in. "Hello,Ms.

McMahon."

Tori smiled. "Hi,Madison.I told you to call me Tori."

"Sorry.Hello,Tori." Madison smiled back.She was a woman with grey hair.She was about fifty.She was also very nice.

Tori turned her attention back to the TV. "So where are those three gentlemen that have been visiting you?" Madison had no clue who Tori was.She didn't watch wrestling.

"Edge,Christian and Kurt?They have a show to do tonight." Tori answered not taking her eyes off the screen.

Madison looked confused."A show?Are they singers?" 

This caused Tori to bust out laughing._Singers?_She'd heard them all sing and had advised them not to quit their day jobs. "No.They're wrestlers.Well,WE are wrestlers."

This time,Madison looked shocked. "Wrestlers?You don't look like a wrestler."

Tori wasn't offended.She knew she didn't look like a wrestler. "Yep.A wrestler.I work in the WWF.My dad is Vince McMahon.He owns the company."

Madison nodded and sat down on a chair. "I'm off work in five minutes.Tell me more." 

Tori giggled a little. "Well,if I wasn't here than I would be there," she said while pointing at the TV. "At the arena." 

"What happend?" Madison asked. "Why are you here?"

Tori was about to answer,but stopped.They began to show clips from RAW. "You'll see." was all she said.

Madison stayed quiet.She watched the TV with interest.They showed Edge and Christian getting hit with chairs.Tori cringed.She hated seeing them hurt.Then they showed IT.Madison gasped in shock as Buh Buh put Tori through a table.

Without realizing it,Tori was crying.She hadn't cried since before she was hurt.

"Oh,honey." Madison said,enveloping Tori in a hug.Tori was stunned at first,but hugged her back.

"I feel so stupid." Tori admitted.She wiped her eyes one last time.

Madison patted her shoulder. "Don't feel stupid.I would have been a basket case." 

They continued watching Smackdown.Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw the Hardy Boyz.She hated them.A lot.

"Not their biggest fan?" Madison asked.

Tori grinned._You have no idea......._

Tori froze when she heard the voice of Buh Buh Ray Dudley.She looked at the TV.He was being interviewed by Coach.

"Buh Buh Ray,why did you put Tori through a table on RAW?" Coach asked.

"Why?You want to know why?That little bitch got what she deserved!So did her friends Edge and Christian!!They'd better watch their backs.I'd do it again if I-" Buh Buh got cut off in mid-sentence.

EDGE!He was beating the hell out of Buh Buh.He was on top of 

the Dudley,pounding his fist into his face over and over.It took several officials and even some wrestlers to pry Edge off of Buh Buh.

"You son of a bitch!If you ever touch her again I will make sure you never put anyone through a table again!!" Edge shouted as he was being held back by several officials.

Buh Buh's nose and mouth was bleeding.His forehead had been busted open as well. "Bastard." 

Tori was beaming at her boyfriend's courage,but she was also scared.What if the Dudleys got him?What if they went after her again?

  
"Was that your boyfriend?" Madison asked when she noticed the look of pride on Tori's face.

Tori's grin only got bigger. "Yes.That's my boyfriend,Edge." 

"Young love." Madison said quietly so that Tori couldn't hear.

Edge was now back in the locker room that he shared with Christian,Kurt and Tori(when she's there of course).He felt good.

He'd beat the shit out of that damn Dudley.

"Man,do you have a death wish?" Kurt asked Edge in disbelief.

Edge glared at Kurt. "It's more than you've done for her!Where the hell were you when she was being put through a table?"

Kurt held his hands up in protest. "I told you that Benoit and I were going over our match against Jericho and the Rock.We turned off the monitor.How many times do I have to apologize?"

Edge sighed. "I'm sorry,man.I just feel guilty.I promised that the Dudleys wouldn't get her and they did.I feel like I betrayed her."

Kurt sat down next to his Canadian friend. "Is she mad at you?Does she blame you?"

"No.She said that it wasn't my fault and that she still loves me and she always will." Edge smiled.They had talked for nearly three hours the day before.He promised not to let the Dudleys hurt her again.She had reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that she would love him no matter what.He still felt guilty.

"Good.Because it wasn't your fault.You really didn't think she'd blame you.....did you?" Christian,who had been silent up until that point,asked his brother.

"No.I mean,I knew that after I got hit with a chair that there was no way I could do anything.I could barely move.I'm just lucky she understands." Edge leaned back and closed his eyes.Tomorrow he,Christian and Kurt were going to get Tori out of the hospital and she would be back with him again.

What do you think so far?Let me know!!


	3. Happy

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!!

Two Days Later

Edge was happy.He could hold Tori in his arms again.Like he was now.Well,he wasn't really holding her.She was asleep with her head in his lap.But it felt good to be close to her again.He looked down at her.She looked so innocent.

"Is she asleep?" Christian asked from the passenger seat.

"Yeah." Edge leaned against the window of the car hoping to get some sleep himself.The three of them and Kurt(who was driving)

were on their way to Minnesota.They would have been there the day before but they had to fly to Nevada(where Tori was in the hospital)

Thursday night from Kentucky(where Smackdown was held).

"Does Tori have a match scheduled for any house shows this weekend?" Kurt spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Nope." Edge answered sleepily. "Vince said she didn't have to wrestle again until RAW." 

"Who's her opponent?" Christian asked as he messed with the radio.

Edge was starting to get a little annoyed. "I don't know.Now if you guys don't mind,I would like to sleep." Christian continued changing the radio stations.He would stop at one listen to it for about ten seconds and turn it again.

Kurt had enough. "Pick one,Christian!!Damn." 

"Sorry." Christian mumbled.He finally settled on "It's Been Awhile"

by Staind.

"Thank you." Kurt said.With one hand he adjust the gold medals hangning around his neck.

__

Kurt and his damn medals.Sometimes Christian felt like choking him with the stupid things.

Three hours later

"Alrighty guy!We're here!" Kurt announced cheerfully as he got out of the car.

Christian,who had fallen asleep also,was now awake.He wiped a little drool off of his chin. "Whoops." he mumbled.

Edge woke up.At first he was unaware of his surroundings.Then it all hit him.Tori,the Dudleys,the table,now here.He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend.He hated to wake her up but he had too.

"Time to get up,babe." Edge said softly as he shook her gently.

"Do I have to?" Tori asked in a sleepy voice.

Edge smiled. "I'm afraid so.After the show,we're going to stop at a hotel.We're not leaving until tomorrow around one." 

Tori slowly lifted her head up.She was tired.She hadn't got much sleep in the hospital.It was lonely without Edge.She ran her hands through her hair. "I probably look like shit." 

"You look like beautiful shit." Edge laughed at the look on her face.

"Jerk." Tori playfully punched him in the shoulder.He pretended to be hurt.Suddenly Tori grabbed Edge by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a long,passionate kiss.

"Damn..." was all Edge could say.

Tori grinned happily. "I thought you might like that." She got out of the car and went to help Christian and Kurt get their stuff out of the trunk.

Edge was in heaven.It felt wonderful to feel his lips on hers again.

Once they were inside,they went straight to their locker room.

"It feels good to be back." Tori said as Edge pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. "Too bad I can't wrestle."

"Are you going to the ring with us?" Christian asked as got his wrestling gear out of his bag.

Tori shrugged. "Maybe.Who are you guys wrestling?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "Kaientai."

"Kaientai?" Tori nearly burst out laughing.Kaientai were good wrestlers,there was no denying that,but they were pretty weak compared to E&C.

"I'll go." Tori stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go change."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay?" 

"She's probably still a little freaked out.You know what I'm talking about.The Dudleys." Edge said as he began to change.

Tori hummed softly to herself as she walked to the Women's Locker Room.She didn't know why she was so happy.It must just have been all the excitement of being back.

She was so wrapped up in her humming she smacked right into someone.She looked up.Matt Hardy.Tori looked at him in disgust.

Last time she was this close to Matt,he gave her the Twist Of Fate.

"Hello there,Mr.Twist My Ass."

Matt smiled. "Well if it isn't the Wicked Bitch From The West.How's the neck been treating you lately." 

"Fuck you!" Tori was pissed already. "If you'll excuse me,I have to go change.I can't be dealing with a HARDLY boy right now." She pushed past Matt and made her way to the locker room.

Luckily,it was empty.She didn't feel like dealing with any of those airheads.She quickly got changed into a pink tank top and black baggy pants.She also put her knee pads on in case she decided to get involved.

Tori gathered up all of her stuff and went back to her locker room.

She was hoping not to run into Mr.Twist My Ass again. "Stupid reekazoid."

Tori accompanied Edge and Christian to the ring.There was no need for her to get involved.E&C had this one in the bag.

After the show,the four of them found a hotel.

Edge was already in bed waiting for Tori.She had taken a shower and was now brushing her teeth.

She emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top and baby blue shorts.She looked very tired.

Tori got into bed and snuggled up to Edge.He wrapped his arms around her,never wanting to let go.He just wanted to stay like that forever.

Please review!I'd really like to know what you guys think so far!!


	4. She's Back

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers!I only own Tori!!

RAW

Tori arrived at the arena an hour early with Edge,Christian and Kurt.

She was happy to be back and couldn't wait to wrestle.

"Excited?" Kurt asked with a grin on his face.

"No Kurt,I'm depressed about wrestling again." Tori rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm excited to be back!" Christian held the door open for her.She wanted to see who she wrestled.

A guy with a headset rushed up to them.He handed Tori a paper that had their matches on it.Tori read them aloud. "Kurt you're tagging with Benoit against the Rock and Jericho.Edge,Christian,you guys have the Dudleys at their request." She saw Edge tense. "And I have......Ivory." She smiled.She had only lost to Ivory once and that was because of RTC.This time she had some back-up of her own.

They got to their locker room and changed.Since there was nothing to do,they lounged around and talked.

"Is your match first?" Edge asked Tori as he played with hair.

"Nope." she replied. "It's the third one.You guys are right before the main event and Kurt you're in the main event."

"Cool." Kurt said as he shined his gold medals.

Christian saw Kurt cleaning his medals._Does he ever leave those damn things alone?_

An hour later,the four of them were in front of the monitor.Tori was stretching.The first match started.It was Lita vs Jackie.A match for the Women's Title.Lita was the champion.And Tori hated Lita._I am going to get my belt back._Tori had been the champion for almost seven months.But thanks to the Hardyz that came to and end three months ago and their precious little Lita was the Women's Champion.

Soon the match was over,with Lita retaining her title.Tori looked at the woman with pure hate.They had been through hell and back.Their feud started almost from the second Tori started working for the WWF.Ever since they done nothing but fought.Sometimes they even drew blood.

"You are going to kick the Rock's ass!" Christian said to Kurt.

Edge nodded in agreement. "Yeah,that chumpstain doesn't stand a chance!"

"It's true,it's true!" Kurt smiled and started cleaning his *what else* medals again.

Tori saw Kurt.Sometimes she felt like shoving those damn things up his Olympic ass.She went back to her stretching.

The second match started.It was X-Pac and Justin Credible vs the Hardy Boyz.Tori,Edge,and Christian didn't like any of them.They were all a bunch of dorkchops.Matt and Jeff won with that stupid Twist Of Fate and the Swanton Bomb._Give me a break..._

Edge turned to her. "Your match is next." 

Tori smiled at him "I know.I just hope RTC stays out of it."

Kissing her,Edge said,"Don't worry.We've got your back."

She nodded. "Bye guys." She left,but not before kissing Edge one last time.

"Good luck!" Kurt and Christian yelled.

Tori waited for her music.You think you know me.....

Tori made her way down to ramp after Ivory.She got somewhat of a pop,more so than Ivory anyway.She sprinted towards the ring and flipped Ivory over by her hair.She followed up with a few punches.

Ivory swung Tori into the ropes,but Tori reversed and hit her with a Head Scissor takedown.She then took Ivory down with a clothesline.

Tori was about to spear her opponent when someone grabbed her foot and jerked it out from under her.Holding on to her jaw she turn around and saw Steven Richards.But then she saw Edge run down the ramp and attack White Socks from behind.Tori turned back to Ivory who was trying to pull herself together.Picking up the RTC member,

Tori scored with the Impaler.But she wasn't finished.Taking off her shirt,Tori climbed the turnbuckles and scored with a Moonsault for the 1-2-3!

Edge pulled Tori out of the ring and kissed her. "Good job."

The happy couple walked to the back.

"That's my girl." Christian said as he hugged Tori. "I knew you'd win."

"Where's Kurt?" Tori asked as she noticed their Olympic friend was nowhere in the room.

Christian rolled his eyes. "He went to get some milk."

"Kurt and his milk." Tori said,shaking her head. "I will never figure that guy out." 

Edge smacked her on the butt. "Me and you both,babe." 

Three heads turned to the door as it opened.A happy looking Kurt appeared with a tall glass of milk. "Hey guys.Did you win,Tori?"

Tori nodded. "Yep." She rubbed her jaw. "Dumbass." The insult was directed at Richards.

Kurt looked at her in shock. "Did you just call me a dumbass?"

"No!I was talking about White Socks.He came out during the match and tripped me.My jaw hurts now."

Edge put his arm around Tori's shoulders. "But I kicked his ass." He looked at his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.I'll be okay." She left to go change.

Stripping down to her black bra and thong,Tori sat on a bench in the now empty Women's locker room.The cool wood felt good against her skin.She was sore and tired.After a few minutes of enjoying the peace and quiet,she decided that it was time to get into the shower.

Thirty minutes later,Tori was dressed.She had changed into a pair of flared jeans and a white tank top with a blue star.She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She stuffed her dirty clothes into her gym bag and trudged back to the locker room.

Little did Tori know that someone was watching her........

I don't have anything against the Hardyz or Lita.In fact I am a big fan of theirs.Ok,if you get confused in the part where the Dudleys come down to the ring(Ch.1)let me clear it up for you.Tori is saying she FELT like running to the backstage area and hiding behind Kurt.

She didn't actually do it.

Sorry this chapter is a little short.....


	5. They Kicked Ass

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers!!I only own Tori!!

Smackdown

Tori was estatic when she found out that she,Edge and Christian had a six-person tag team match against The Hardyz and Lita.She would show Lita that she was the REAL Women's Champion.

The three of them slid out of the ring before Team Xtreme got their.

Tori looked at Lita with pure hate.The feeling was mutual.

Jeff and Christian started the match.They exchanged punches and clotheslines.Jeff soon got the advantage. "Come on,Christian!Get up!" Tori yelled as she and Edge pounded the top turnbuckle.

Christian was finally able to get the upper hand on Jeff.Both men began to slowly make their way to their corners.

"Let's go,Christian!" Edge was now on the middle rope.He was holding his hand out as far as it would go. "Come on!" As soon as he and Christian's hands met,he flew at Matt,who also got the tag.

Edge dominanted Matt.However,he couldn't get the win.Matt would always kick out.Edge was starting to get frusturated.Before Edge knew what happend,he was rammed back first into the corner.

__

Shit,Tori thought. "Come on Edge!" 

Matt started kicking and punching Edge.Then he grabbed his blond hair and drug him to the corner. "What about,Lita?!" he asked the crowd.When they cheered he tagged in the Women's Champ and joined his brother on the ring apron.

Before Lita could do anything,Edge knocked her flat on her ass.

He rushed over to his corner and tagged in his girlfriend.

Tori took down Lita with a vicious spear and gave her a few right hands. "Get up,bitch!" Tori screamed.She got Lita in the corner and kicked her down.Matt jumped in the ring to save his girlfriend,but was cut off by Edge.Tori had been distracted by Matt and hadn't seen Lita get up until she turned around and was met with a hard clothesline.Tori groaned in pain as her head hit the mat.She was seeing stars.

"Come on,Tori!" Christian cheered.

Lita slung Tori into the ropes,but Tori countered with a Head Scissor takedown.One of her favorite moves.Tori threw herself into the ropes,prepared to clothesline Lita,but Matt grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head down on the mat.Edge ran in the ring to attack the Hardy,but was stopped by the ref.He finally forced Edge into his corner.Tori rolled over to her back.Her vision was blurry.Lita picked Tori up by her hair and flung her into the corner,chest first.She stumbled backwards and Lita rolled her up for a 2 count.

Tori picked herself up and leaned in the corner for support.She saw Lita charging at her.She moved and Lita ended up smashing her jaw on the top turnbuckle.Tori picked her up and gave her a DDT.She went for the pin,but only got a two count.Tori hit the mat in frustration.Lita had gotten up and was glaring at her.Both women ran at each other and took each other down by the hair.

"Come on,Tori!" 

"Let's go,Lita!"

Both women were slowly crawling to their partners.As much as Tori wanted to beat the hell out of Lita,she was too dizzy.She had to make the tag.Just as Lita tagged in Jeff,Tori slapped Edge's hand.All hell broke loose.Jeff and Edge were fighting as were Matt and Christian.

The ref couldn't keep things under control anymore.He called for a DQ.

Tori noticed Lita getting back into the ring._I don't think so......._Tori ran at her and the women began rolling all over the mat,pounding each other.The ref pulled Tori off of Lita. "Let me go!" She broke free from the ref's grasp and attacked the fallen vixen again.Tori kicked Lita out of the ring and she landed on the floor with a thud.

Christian threw Matt over the top rope.He slid out of the ring and grabbed two steel chairs.He handed one to Edge.Tori smiled happily as the two blond Canadians smashed Jeff's head between the two chairs.This got tons of boos from the fans.

Edge helped Tori out of the ring and the three of them made their way backstage.

"I think Jeff's still feeling the effects of the last Conchairto you guys gave him!" Tori said as she kissed Edge.

"Yeah!It was totally Chair-o-licious!" Edge said as he high-fived his brother.

"That'll teach the Hardy Boyzzzz to mess with us!" Christian smirked as he finished gulping down a bottle of water.

"Let's get out of here.We can change and shower at the hotel." Tori said.She didn't want to run into the Hardyz,Lita or the Dudleys.

After telling Kurt that they were going back to the hotel and getting their stuff,the piled into their rental.Tori was laying down in the back seat while Christian drove and Edge sat next to him on the passenger side.

"How's your head?" Edge asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It hurts.I feel sort of dizzy.I think I'll be okay,though." Tori answered sleepily.

Edge turned around.Worry was evident in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Tori smiled weakly at him. "I'm sure." 

He was still worried. "Okay." He turned back around and glanced at Christian.His brother was singing along with the radio.He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

When Edge woke up they were at the hotel.Tori was still asleep.He didn't want to wake her so he carried her up to their room.He gently put her down on the bed.Then he went to go help Christian get the rest of their stuff from the rental.

"Did she wake up?" Christian asked as he handed his brother Tori's stuff.

"Nope." Edge replied taking the stuff. "She was out like a light." When he went back into the room Tori was laying the way he left her.

He smiled.She looked so beautiful.

Snapping out of his daze,he went to take a shower.When he got out,Tori was awake. "How are you feeling?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I think I'm okay.Just tired.I need to shower." Tori slowly got up and walked over to her suitcase.She pulled out a clean thong,the yellow E&C t-shirt,and a pair of black shorts.

"Want me to help you?" Edge asked her.He was still concerned about her head.

She smiled at how much he cared about her. "I'm a big girl." 

Edge sighed as she retreated to the bathroom.He flopped down on the bed and turned on the TV.He stopped at an old episode of _I Love Lucy._

As the credits rolled,the bathroom door opened and steam came rolling out.Tori came out and crawled into bed beside her boyfriend.

Edge turned of the TV and gave Tori a kiss.She pulled away after a couple of minutes. "I need my beauty sleep." She turned off the lamp beside her while Edge turned off the TV.

"Goodnight,Tori." Edge said.When he didn't get an answer he looked down and noticed that Tori was sleeping. "I love you." he whispered and was soon asleep himself.

Please R&R!I'd really like to know what you all think!!!


	6. Confused

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!!

The next day

Tori was awake before Edge,so she called up Kurt and they decided to go and get some breakfast.She quickly scribbled a note to Edge and left.

As she was walking down the hall,Tori wondered if she would run into the Dudleys again.She tried to stay clear of them at all times.Someone appeared in front of her.

"Tori!So nice to see you again!"

Tori froze.Test.He was so damn annoying.He had a huge crush on her and wouldn't stop bugging her.

"Look Test,I don't have time for your shit right now." Tori tried to move,but Test blocked her path. "Get the fuck out of my way."

"I don't think so.I'm sick of you dissing me.I don't see why you waste your time with that punk when you could have me." Test moved closer.

Tori backed up.She was scared,but didn't want him to know. "Edge is a REAL man unlike yourself." 

"I have just about had it with you,you stupid slut!" Test grabbed her arm.

"Hey!What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Tori was suprised to see Jeff Hardy standing there.Test was just as shocked.He squeezed Tori's arm tighter.She winced.

Jeff walked up to Test. "I believe she told you to leave her alone." 

"What do you care,Hardy?I thought you and your little Team Xtreme friends hate Tori and her buddies." Test released Tori and advanced on Jeff.

Jeff didn't back down. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked,

ignoring what Test had said.

Test looked back and forth at Tori and Jeff. "Bitch." he mumbled and walked away.

Tori thought this was all a dream.Had Jeff Hardy really saved her?The man that she had been in a match with less than 24 hours ago?

The man that got a conchairto for a second time? "Um..." she didn't know what to say.One of the people she hated more than anyone had just saved her from Test. "Thanks.But,why did you do that?I thought you hated me?"

Jeff just shrugged and walked away.Tori was more confused than ever.She decided to talk to Christian about it later.She could talk to him about anything.

When she finally met Kurt in the hotel resturaunt,he practically pounced on her. "Where have you been?"

He and Tori sat down at a table. "I got a late start." she apologized.

"You had me worried." Kurt looked down at his menu.

Tori jumped when she felt two strong hand on her shoulders.It was Edge. "God,you scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry." He sat down on the chair next to her.Christian sat on her other side.

A few tables away,Tori noticed Jeff Hardy sitting at a table with the Big Show.He looked up and caught her gaze.Tori quickly looked down.She was still very confused....

Sorry this chapter was so short.I couldn't think of anything else to do.I promise the next one will be longer.Please R&R!!!


	7. Again

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!!

Edge,Christian,Tori and Kurt were watching TV in the living room of Kurt's house when the phone rang.Kurt got up and answered it.

"Tori!" he yelled a few moments later. "It's your dad!"

Getting off of Edge's lap Tori went into the kitchen. "Hi daddy!" she said taking the phone from Kurt.

"Hi pumpkin." 

__

Pumpkin?What the hell?Tori was confused. "What's up?You sound like you're in a good mood."

"I am." Vince's unusually happy voice replied. "I've got good news.

Tomorrow on Sunday Night Heat,you will face Jackie and the winner of that match will be the No.1 contender for the Women's Title."

Tori beamed. "Are you serious?" 

"Yes,honey.I have to go now." 

"Wait!Who has a match against X-Factor?" Tori had an idea who it was.But she hoped she was wrong.

Vince was silent for a minute. "Oh yeah!It's the Hardyz.I have to go now." 

"Wait!" Tori shouted again. "Dad,you know I can't stand the Hardyz!What if they bring their little bimbo friend,Lita?" 

Vince sighed impatiently. "Tori,I don't have time for this.I know how much you want to be the Women's Champ.Here's your chance to be the No.1 contender.Now,I really have to go." 

"Fine,daddy.Bye." Tori hung up the phone and went back into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Edge asked as he noticed the look on his girlfriend's face.

Tori sat down next to him. "I have a match against Jackie to determine the No.1 contender for the Women's title on Sunday Night Heat."

Christian looked confused. "That would really bother me too......."

Tori sighed. "It's not that.The Hardy Boyz have a match on Heat,too." 

Edge looked disgusted. "Those dorkchops?Your dad knows how we feel about them." 

"I know." Tori glanced quickly at Christian.She had told him about the day Jeff had saved her from Test.As much as she was looking forward to her match,she really didn't want to see the Hardyz.

Sunday Night Heat

Tori felt great.She was the new No.1 contender for the Women's title.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on Lita.

"So we meet again." Tori whirled around.

There was Test with a cocky grin on his face. "What the hell do you want,Test?" Tori asked angrily.

"You." was all he said.

"Get out of here!This is the Women's Locker room!" Tori shouted.She was panicked.The locker room that she shared with Kurt,

Edge and Christian was on the other side of the arena.

Test said nothing but moved closer to Tori.He had her trapped.  
  
Jeff Hardy was walking down the hallway thinking about the upcoming match he and his brother Matt had against X-Pac and Justin Credible.He stopped when he heard voices.

"Get the hell out of here,Test!" It sounded like Tori.

He followed the voices.They led to the Women's Locker room.After a few seconds of debating with himself,he flung open the door.There was Test.He had Tori by the arm again.She looked terrified.

Tori was shocked to see Jeff Hardy.She was also grateful.Test released her arm.That mark was going to last awhile.

Jeff walked up to Test. "Who the hell do you think you are?You don't treat a woman like that!" 

Test snarled at Tori and Jeff and walked away.

Jeff walked up to her and examined her arm. "Are you okay?"

Tori snatched her arm away. "I'm fine.There's going to be a mark,but I'll live.Why did you help me?Again."

"I don't know." Jeff shrugged. "I just didn't want him to hurt you." 

Tori snickered. "Ha.You don't want me hurt?Did you not want me hurt when you gave me the Swanton Bomb?Or any other time we were in the ring together?" 

"Okay,okay.Point taken." Jeff turned and started to leave.

"Jeff!"

He turned back around. "What?"

"Thanks." 

Jeff smiled a little. "Any time." 

As soon as the door shut,Tori got in the shower and changed into some clean clothes.

When she returned to the locker room,Kurt immediatly noticed the mark on her arm. "What the hell happend to you?" 

Edge and Christian looked up from the monitor.Tori sighed. "Test.He came into the locker room after my match."

Edge jumped up and headed for the door. "That son of a-"

Tori stopped him. "No!It's okay.He didn't do anything.Jeff came in and scared him away."

"Jeff?" Edge was confused. "Jeff Hardy?" 

Tori nodded.She didn't know what to make out of it.Yes she did.Jeff didn't want her hurt because he wanted Lita to get her.Of course.That was all it was.He wanted to give her the Swanton Bomb again or have Matt give her the Twist of Fate.Jeff just wanted Team Xtreme to hurt her.They would get theirs.

Sorry!I know this was a short chapter but today is Thanksgiving and I have another story I'm working on!!!PLEASE R&R!!!


	8. Survivor Series

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!!!!

The day before Survivor Series(two weeks later)

Tori pulled the key to her and Edge's hotel room out of her pocket.Kurt was leaning against the wall beside her,breathing hard.The two had been working out at the gym for the past two hours and they were both very sore and tired.When Tori opened the door,

Christian was laying on the bed,watching TV.He looked up when the door opened.

"Hey guys." He said and turned his attention back to the TV.Tori tossed the keys onto a pile of her clothes.

"Where's Edge?" Tori asked as she lay down beside Christian.She closed her eyes.She was very tired.

"He's in the shower." Christian replied.Moments later,the bathroom door opened and Edge came out,wearing boxers and a black wifebeater.

He walked over and kissed her. "Have fun?" Tori grunted in response.

"Oh,come on." Kurt said. "It wasn't that bad."

Tori propped herself up with her elbows. "Do you know how long it's been since I've went to the gym?"

Kurt shrugged. "Hey,that's your fault.Not mine."

"Whatever." Tori mumbled as she got up.She pulled some clothes from her bag and went into the bathroom,shutting the door behind her.

Kurt got up and stretched.He winced._I shouldn't have lifted so much weight._ "I guess I better shower too.I'll see you guys later." He gathered his stuff up and left.

Edge stared at Christian,who still had his eyes glued on the TV.Then he felt someone watching him.He looked at his brother. "What?" 

"Aren't you the least bit tired?" 

"Nope."

"Well,you can go back to your own room anyway." Edge said.

Christian rolled his eyes. "Fine.I'll leave." As he was leaving,he stuck his tounge out at his older brother.

Tori came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later.Her hair was still wet.She was wearing a white tank top and short black shorts.

She climbed into bed.

Edge turned off the lamp beside him and the TV.Tori snuggled up against him and he smiled contently.

Survivor Series(The Next Day)

"Are you ready?" Christian asked Tori.

"Hell yeah." Tori replied stretched.Tonight was the night.She knew it.She was going to become the new Women's Champion.

A guy with a headset popped his head in. "Tori,let's go." 

"Okay." she replied.She kissed Edge and hugged Christian and Kurt.

"Good luck!" they called out as she left.

Tori didn't waste any time.She sprinted towards the ring and began attacking Lita.Tori was on top of Lita,punching her. "Come on!Get up!" 

Lita ran Tori back first into the corner.She stomped her down to the mat.She picked Tori up by her hair.Tori got a low blow.Lita fell to the mat in pain.Tori suplexed Lita for a two count.Tori backed her into a corner.She ran at her,but Lita got her foot up and it connected with Tori's jaw.

Tori groaned in pain as Lita's foot connected with her mouth.The next thing she knew,Lita was trying to tear her top off._What the hell is she doing?_Tori shoved Lita roughly off her.She got in a few right hands.Lita swung her into the ropes,but Tori countered with a Head Scissor takedown.Tori got in a few arm drags before Lita had control again.

Lita was distracted when Matt Hardy ran down to ringside.Tori scored with a dropkick,sending Lita into her boyfriend.Tori climbed up onto the top turnbuckle and hit the two Team Xtreme members with a crossbody.Tori put Lita back into the ring.Edge ran down and attacked Matt.

Tori climbed to the top rope,preparing for a Moonsault.But Lita had other ideas.She quickly recovered and shoved Tori off the top and she hit the security wall.Edge rushed over to her side and picked her up.He placed her back in the ring.She groggily stood up.Matt attacked Edge once again.As Tori turned around,Lita hit her with the Twist of Fate for the 1-2-3!

Before Edge knew what was going on,he heard the bell and Lita's music play._No way................_"Your winner and still the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion....Lita!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Matt and Lita celebrating on the outside while Edge went to check on Tori.She was out cold.He gently picked her up and carried her to the back where Kurt,Christian and some EMTs were waiting.

Carefully placing Tori on the stretcher that was there,Edge ran a hand through his hair.She hit the security wall pretty hard and then the Twist of Fate just took whatever she had left out of her.

Kurt handed Edge a bottle of water. "I'm sure she's fine.A little sore,but okay." Christian said as he glanced at where the EMTs were checking on his friend.

"I can't believe she didn't win." Kurt said as Edge went over to see what was going on.

Christian nodded. "If it wasn't for that chumpsatin Matt Hardy and that hosebeast Lita,she would've won."

Jeff had been watching the entire match.He nearly died when he saw Lita push Tori off the top rope.He couldn't believe she had done that.

"Bro,what's wrong?" Matt asked his little brother.Lita was sitting beside him,admiring her title. "You've been quiet since we left the arena." 

Jeff just shrugged.He didn't feel like talking to Lita or Matt at the moment. "I'm just sore and tired from our match.I'll be fine." _It's Tori you should be worried about._

The next day

Tori looked over at the clock beside her head.It was nearly 10:00.She couldn't believe she slept in so late.She tried to get up without waking Edge,but it was impossible.

He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I'm fine.My neck hurts a little,but I'll live." 

He propped himself up on one elbow. "How are your ribs?"

"They're a little sore,too." Tori admitted.

Edge kissed her hand. "Will you be okay for RAW tonight?" 

Tori shrugged. "I don't know.I don't think I'll wrestle,but I will accompany you guys to the ring.I also am going to challenge Lita for the Women's Title on RAW next week."

Edge gently hugged her close to him. "I love you."

Tori smiled happily. "I love you too." 

Jeff saw Tori at the hotel at least three times since her match against Lita.He was dying to ask her if she was okay,but she always seemed to be with Edge,Christian or Kurt.

He had basically ignored Lita and Matt.He didn't know why he was so upset.Tori wasn't his girlfriend.Hell,they weren't even friends.They were enemies.Weren't they?He didn't have any feelings for her.Did he?

__

Get real,Jeff told himself._She has a boyfriend._He didn't know where these thoughts of Tori were coming from.He hated her.Or at least he thought he did.

Thanks for the reviews!!I know we already had Survivor Series,but hey this is ficition.And I know the whole thing with Tori falling off the top rope happend to Lita,but again I say...hey this is fiction.

Please R&R!!!


	9. The Challenge

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!!!

RAW

"Tori,I understand you have something to say to Lita." 

Tori grabbed the mic from his hands. "Damn right I have something to say!I am challenging Lita to a re-match next week on RAW!!With NO interference from Edge,Christian or the HARDLY Boyz!It won't be any regular kind of match either,Cole.It'll be a hardcore match!" 

She shoved the mic into his chest and stormed off.

When she returned to the locker room,Edge practically shouted, "HARDCORE?You're challenging her to a hardcore match?"

"Clam down.I am going to get my title back from that little slut and I'm going to do it in a hardcore match!" Tori yelled.

Edge's voice softened a little. "I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"I won't." Tori said wrapping her arms around him.She then went to get changed because E&C's match was up next.

Edge sat down next to Christian. "I hope she knows what she's doing." 

"The match isn't until next week.Maybe she'll change her mind." Christian said as he laced up his boots.

"I doubt it." Edge sighed. "If Lita excepts she won't back out.I know Tori.And Lita's a member of 'Team Xtreme'.She won't back down from something like this."

Christian patted his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry,dude.If they go through with this match,and they most likely will,I don't think Tori would do anything that extreme.Even as much as she hates Lita.She knows how far to go." 

Edge ran a hand over his face. "I guess you're right." 

"Of course I am." 

Tori was happy.She had just learned that Lita excepted her challenge.

__

I am going to kick her ass so bad,she won't even know what the hell hit her!!

"I am going to kick her ass!" Lita exclaimed as she fixed her hair.

Jeff rolled his eyes.Lita had been talking about kicking Tori's ass ever since she accepted her challenge.It was starting to get on his nerves.

He couldn't believe that Tori had challenged Lita to a hardcore match.He hope the women didn't do anything to terrible to each other.As much hate as they had for one another,he hoped that they knew where to draw the line.

Tori accompanied Edge and Christian to there match against X-Pac and Justin Credible.

When X-Pac had Christian set up for the Bronco Buster,Edge distracted the ref.Tori ran over to X-Pac and tripped him,so that the ring post got him right in the............yep THERE.

Tori ran back over to E&C's corner.Christian recovered quickly and tagged in his brother.Edge went after X-Pac who was still down and out.After Christian knocked Justin off the ring apron,Edge hit X-Pac with the Impaler.

"Here are your winners.....Edge and Christian!" Lilian Garcia's voice boomed.

Tori raised their hands in victory and hugged them both. "Good job,guys." 

Smackdown

Kurt finished gulping down his third glass of milk. "I am ready to kick the Rock's ass!" 

Tori smirked. "Careful,buddy.You don't want to overdue it." 

He nodded. "You're right.Now I have to pee.I'll be back." 

"Gee,thanks for the info Kurt." Tori said as she sat down on a bench.She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

She was so relaxed,she nearly had a heart attack when the door swung open and Edge and Christian stumbled in.They were laughing like crazy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Tori asked as she relaxed from the little scare she had.

"We...we...we were just talking about that day-" Christian couldn't finish.He started laughing again.

Edge finally calmed himself down. "Remember?The day Christian gave that trainer a wedgie?" He busted out laughing.

Tori giggled.It was funny,but they were acting like it was the funniest thing in the whole world.

"Where's Kurt?" Christian asked when he and Edge pulled themselves together.

"Nature called." 

Sorry for such a short chapter.I promise that the next one will be longer.Please R&R!!!!


	10. The Big One

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori.

RAW

"I hope you know what you're doing." 

Tori jumped up from her chair.She turned around,coming face to face with Matt Hardy.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Tori asked angrily.

He snickered. "Don't worry.I just wanted to wish you good luck.'Cause you're going to need it!"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into the Women's Locker room and-" 

Matt held up a hand,signaling for her to stop. "I was just leaving.Don't get so stressed."

"Look,Mr.Twist My Ass,I have had it with your shit!Now get the hell out of here!" Tori yelled.She was fuming.She was not in the mood to talk to anybody,especially Matt Hardy.She had to concentrate on her match.

"The name is MATT HARDY,thank you very much!" With that he turned and left. "Bitch." he mumbled.

"Asshole." Tori blew her hair out of her face.She glanced at her watch.An hour left until the match.She was nervous,but she was ready to kick Lita's ass.

While she stretched and mentally prepared herself,there was a knock at the door. "Tori?It's me." 

Tori smiled. "Come in!" 

Edge opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hey,babe." 

"Hi." Tori sat down on the bench.Edge joined her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Pretty good.Mr.Twist My Ass was here a few minutes ago and 'wished' me good luck.He said I was going to need it." 

Edge rolled his eyes. "Whatever.You are going to so totally kick Lita's ass!!"

Tori smiled. "Damn straight." 

"Please be careful,Tori." Edge said,taking her hand. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happend to you." 

"I won't do anything totally stupid,Edge.Even as much as I hate Lita." 

Tori sprinted towards the ring and attacked Lita.She was on top of the women,punching her like crazy.Lita pulled back her legs and kicked away Tori,who's head smacked against the mat.

Lita climbed out of the ring and grabbed some weapons-a trash can lid,a cookie sheet and a broom.She got back into the ring and broke the broom over Tori's back."Get up,Tori!" Tori slowly got to her feet.

Lita raised the trash can lid and smacked Tori right in the head with it.She fell to the mat in pain.

Tori crawled over to Lita,who was waving at the crowd,wasting time.Tori low-blowed her and grabbed the cookie sheet.She swung as hard as she could.It connected with a LOUD thud.Tori slid out of the ring and got some weapons of her own-a 2x4,a hair-dryer,a kendo stick and a steel chair.

Lita was getting to her feet.She charged at Tori,and kicking her down into the corner.She smugly picked up the kendo stick and swung it at Tori,who ducked.However before Tori could strike,Lita DDT'd her on the chair.

Tori groaned.She was in a lot of pain.Mostly her head.She felt Lita crawl on top of her for the pin.She quickly kicked out.Frustrated,Lita picked Tori up by her hair and slapped her hard in the face.

That was going to leave a mark.Tori put her hand to her cheek where Lita had slapped it.She felt something warm and wet.She removed her hand and looked at it.Blood.Her blood._Shit...._

Edge's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw that the whole right side of Tori's face was bleeding.

"Jesus Christ!She's bleeding!! 

Tori ducked a clothesline by Lita and suplexed her for a two count.Lita swung Tori in the ropes,but she countered with a Head Scissor takedown.Tori was about to Impale Lita,but she noticed Matt walking down the ramp.Lita charged again,but Tori moved,shoving Lita through the ropes in the proccess.Lita crashed into Matt.

Tori climbed the top turnbuckle and hit Lita and her boy-toy with a crossbody,sending them both down.She put Lita back into the ring.She was about to get in the ring herself,but was stopped when Matt grabbed her by the hair.

Her vision was blurry and she was getting weak.She didn't know how much more she could take.Tori reared back and slapped Matt in the face.He pulled back his fist and was about to hit her,when someone attacked him from behind.EDGE!!!

Tori climbed back into the ring and narrowly missed getting hit with the Women's Title.After Impaling Lita,Tori 'went upstairs' and although it pained her,pulled off an amazing Moonsault.1-2-3!

Lilian put her microphone to her mouth. "Your winner and the NEW World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion........TORI!"

Edge knelt down beside Tori,who was lying on her back. "Baby,are you okay?" 

Tori tried to smile,but failed. "I'm okay...I think." 

Edge took the Women's Title from the ref and helped his bloody girlfriend to the backstage area.There were four EMT's waiting for them,along with Christian and Kurt.One of the EMT's asked Edge to step aside while the checked on Tori.Not wanting to argue with them,he obliged.

"How is she?" Christian asked his brother.He hadn't really been watching the match,but he nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Edge yell.It took him a moment to realize what was going on.He saw his best friend bloody.It was gross.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked at the same time.He had been talking to Christian,not paying much attention to the match.That was until Edge's yell scared the living hell out him.

"I don't know.They told me to wait.I don't know how much longer I can,though." Edge replied,running a hand through his hair.

Four hours later

Edge looked at his beautiful sleeping girlfriend in his arms.This was the second time she had been busted open in a match against Lita.He didn't like it at all.

As Edge figured,Tori needed stitches.Four to be exact.After taking some pain pills,she went right to sleep.That was two hours ago.Edge,Christian and Kurt took Tori back to the hotel.She hadn't woken up since.

Edge sighed as Tori snuggled up against his chest in her sleep.He didn't want anything like this to happen again.However,one good thing did come out of this-she became the Women's Champion.She would be extremly happy about that in the morning.

PLEASE PEOPLE!!R&R!!!!I really want to know what you think!!


	11. Title Defense

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori.

Smackdown

"KANE AND THE BIG SHOW?!" Tori screamed.

"I don't believe this!" Edge shouted.He and Christian had just learned that they had a match against Kane and the Big Show.

"We can't wrestle Kane and Show!" Christian exclaimed.

"We have to find a way out of this damn match!" Edge said. "Let's go find Foley." With that he and his brother left.

Tori was debating on wether or not to go to the ring with E&C.After all,she had just won the Women's Title,but didn't have a title defense.Not to mention,she had been chokeslammed by Kane and Show,so she thought maybe it would be better if she stayed behind.

She didn't want to take any chances with that Big Red Retard and the Big Slow.

__

I should not be here!Tori told herself. _I should be in the locker room watching this match on the MONITOR with Kurt.I really don't want to see it up close!_Edge and Christian convinced Tori to accompany them to ringside and for some reason,she agreed.

Edge and Kane started the match.Kane takes it to Edge.Kane hits a Big Boot.He goes for a powerbomb,but Edge gets a sunset flip with help from Christian.Kane kicks out for a 1 count.Big slam and tag to Show by Kane.Bench press by Show,but Edge gets down and tags in his brother.Show hits a big slam for a 2 count.Tags to Edge and Kane.Kane counters the Impaler from Edge,and Edge blind tags Christian.Double elbow to Kane,and they take Show off the apron.Show gets back in the ring and E&C go for a double suplex.

Show hits them with a suplex.E&C toss Show over the rope.

__

Should I interfer?Tori asked herself.She wanted to help E&C win,but she didn't want to mess with the two monsters in the ring._What the hell.Here I go._Tori climbed the turnbuckle and attemped a hurricanrana on Kane,but he catches her and sits her back on the ring apron._Holy shit!_Tori thought as her face was inches from Kane's.

Christian dropkicked Kane,who fell into the turnbuckle,knocking Tori to the floor.Kane gets Christian with a Big Boot for the 1-2-3!

Tori groaned.Her head smacked the concrete floor when she fell._Shit.That hurt like hell._The next thing she knew,Edge was standing over her.

"Are you alright?" He asked his fallen girlfriend.

Tori winced. "I'm good,I'm good." 

Edge helped her up.Christian rushed over to them. "Tori,I am so sorry!Are you okay?" 

"Stay the hell away from her!You've caused enough damage!" Edge yelled at his brother.Tori looked between the two,one hand holding the back of her head.

"Edge,calm down." Tori said. "It was an accident!" 

Edge just glared at Christian,who was shocked at his brother's sudden outburst.Edge and Christian helped Tori to the back where a couple of EMTs were waiting.

Kurt walked up to Tori. "You know,you should just have the EMTs travel with you.It would be easier you know." 

Tori stuck her tounge out at him. "Haha.Very funny." 

"What the fuck were you doing?" 

"What was I doing?I was trying to win the damn match!" 

Tori and Kurt looked sharply over at E&C.They were up in each other's faces,yelling every word in the book at each other.Tori pushed the EMTs away and made her way to the two Canadians.Kurt was close behind her."What the hell are you guys arguing about now?" she asked them.

Edge pointed to his brother. "Him!He knocked you off the turnbuckle and won't even apologize!" 

"I told her I was sorry!It was a damn accident,Edge!" Christian screamed at Edge.

"He's right." Tori said to her boyfriend. "It was an accident and he did say he was sorry."

Edge sighed and hugged Tori close to him. "I know.It's just that you've been hurt so much lately.I just worry about you.I love you,Tori." 

Tori smiled. "I love you too,Edge." He leaned down and kissed her.

Kurt coughed. "Um,guys.Hello." 

They broke apart.And looked at Christian and Kurt. "Whoops." Edge said sheepishly as Tori giggled.He turned to his brother. "I'm sorry,dude.I didn't mean anything I said." 

Christian smiled. "Don't worry about it.I'm concerned about Tori's safety just as much as you are." 

"I know." Edge replied. "Let's go back to the hotel,guys.It's been a long night." 

Jeff was glad that Kane hadn't tried to hurt Tori.However,he was worried when he saw Tori fall.

"What is wrong with me?!" Jeff asked himself aloud.

"Many things,Jeff.Many things." Matt mumbled as he made out with Lita in their locker room.

Jeff forgot they were even in there.

Sunday Night Heat

Tori was feeling much better and she had a title defense against Jackie.Jackie was tough,but Tori was ready.The two women had built quite the history.

Jackie slides in the ring and Tori begins kicking her.Jackie quickly gets up and swings Tori into the ropes.Tori counters with a Head Scissor takedown.Tori clotheslines Jackie for a two count.The women exchanged punches befor Jackie got the upper hand. "You think you're so tough!Get up,tough girl!" Jackie yelled as she got in a few kicks at Tori's ribs,which she tried to block.Jackie pinned Tori for a two count.Jackie began arguing with the ref.  


Tori used this to her advantage she snuck up behind Jackie and rolled her up.But it only got a two count.Tori ran Jackie face first into the corner and kicked her down to the mat.She picked Jackie up by her hair and sent her into the opposite corner.She then connected with a running clothesline.Tori picked Jackie up by her hair again and ran her back first into the corner.She lifted up her right leg and pressed it hard to Jackie's throat,choking her.

She could her Jackie gasping for air. "Come on,Tori.Let go." She heard the ref say.She eventually let up when the ref threatened to DQ her.Tori pulled Jackie to her and scored with the Impaler.Peeling off her shirt,Tori climbed to the top and hit a Moonsault for the 1-2-3!

"Your winner and still WWF Women's Champion.....Tori!" 

Tori had just finished showering when Edge burst through the door.

"Awesome match,babe!" His kissed her and then sat down on the bed.

Tori smiled. "Thanks.It was tough,but I survived." 

"I knew you would."

"Damn that bitch!" Lita screamed at the TV."I want my title back!"

Jeff was so sick of hearing Lita whine.Tori had won and she had to accept that.He was happy that she retained against Jackie.He wanted to shout when she won,but with Matt and Lita in the room they would have thought he was nuts.

Jeff knew that Tori was avoiding him.He didn't blame her,though.He was still as confused as hell about his feelings for her.Did he love her?Hell,he was still trying to decide if he _liked _her.After all,she was dating Edge and she was a real bitch.Or at least she had been.He was so confused.He knew he had to figure out his feelings soon,or his head would explode.

Please R&R!I really want to know what you guys think!


	12. An Awesome Night For 'Team Awesome'

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!

RAW

"A BRA & PANTIES MATCH?" Tori screamed. "MICK,WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Mick grinned a nearly toothless grin. "I was thinking that I wanted to see some T&A!" 

Tori glared at him.He had just given Tori a title defense-that she didn't mind,but it was a Bra & Panties match against Trish Stratus!She hated the idea of being stripped to her bra and thong on live television.

"Have a nice day!" Mick called after her.

Tori stormed into her locker room.She flung open the door,causing it to hit the wall with a loud BANG.Kurt looked up abruptly,Edge jumped and Christian fell out of his chair.

"Damn woman,what's your problem?" Christian demanded as he picked himself up off the floor.

Tori blew a loose piece of hair out of her face. "Mick.He's making me defend my title against Trish Stratus in a Bra & Panties match!" 

Kurt smiled. "Not a bad idea.Not bad at all." Noticing the death glare that Edge was sending him he said, "Joke!It was a joke!I think I'll go find some milk." He quickly left the room.

Edge pulled Tori down in his lap and kissed her. "It's not so bad,babe.You'll kick her ass.She knows that this is the only way she could possibly beat you." Edge tried to act like the match didn't bother him,although deep down,he didn't like the idea of thousands of guys drooling over his girlfriend like that.

Tori sighed. "I guess you're right.I need to go get ready because my match is soon." 

"Do you think she'll win?" Christian asked after Tori had left.

Edge shrugged. "I hope so.I don't want her to be stripped on national television." 

Tori made her way to the ring.She had decided to wear a hot pink tank top and navy blue nylon pants with hot pink pull tabs.Trish would have a hard time getting her out of those pants.

Trish sauntered to the ring next.She was wearing next to nothing already.She began trash-talking Tori.The ref tried to keep them seperated until he rang the bell.Tori clotheslined Trish and the match was underway.

The two women began rolling around the ring.Tori catches Trish with a hair-toss.She backs the blonde into a corner and gets in a few right hands.Tori went to send Trish into the other corner,but Trish reversed it.Tori went chest first into the corner.She stumbled backwards,landing hard on her back.

Trish pulled Tori's top off,exposing her black bra.Tori was furious.She got up and speared Trish.Before long,she rips Trish's top off.She then goes for Trish's 'shorts', but Trish kicked her off.Trish tried to pull Tori's pants off,but Tori caught her in the face with fist,sending Trish flying.

Tori climbed to her feet and picked Trish up by her hair.Trish raked her in the eyes.Trish sent Tori into the ropes,but she countered with a Head Scissor takedown,her 'puppies' nearly being 'set free'.Tori kicked Trish in the stomach and gave her an Impaler and quickly pulled off her 'shorts' revealing a lavendar thong.

"Your winner and STILL the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion.....TORI!" Lilian announced as the ref held up Tori's hand.

"WAHOO!" Edge exclaimed as the Teddy Long raised his girlfriend's hand.

"I knew she could do it!" Christian said.

"Was there any doubt?" Edge asked has he and his brother prepared for their match.

Later on that night

"Introducing first,being accompanied to the ring by the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion,Tori,from Toronto,

Canada,at a combined weight of 455 pounds,Edge and Christian!" 

Edge slid in the ring,followed by Tori and Christian.E&C began discussing strategy while Tori looked on.  


"Their opponents,being accompanied to the ring by Molly Holly,at a combined weight of 375 pounds,Crash and Hardcore Holly!" 

Both women exited in the ring to cheer for their respective teams.Tori glared at Molly through the ropes.She hated Molly,too,not as much as Lita,but she hated her._If she even thinks about interfering….._

Molly stood watching Tori.If she tried to cost her cousins this match she would beat her butt!(A.N-Hey,this is Molly Holly)So far nothing had happened,but when Molly glanced back at Tori and noticed that she was on the ring apron,distracting the ref.What she didn't notice was that Crash was all alone in the ring with Christian.And a chair.

Molly ran over to where Tori was yelling at the ref about something,and jerked her off,sending her crashing to the floor.She gave a satisfied smile,unaware of Edge lurking behind her.Molly went turned around and was met with a vicious spear.

Edge whirled around to face the ring when he heard the bell. "Here are your winners….Edge and Christian!" After helping Tori to her feet,Edge and Christian retreated to the back.

It was a good night for Team Awesome!

If you are wondering what's up with the whole 'Team Awesome' think it's because well,Matt,Jeff and Lita are called 'Team Xtreme' and I've always refered to E&C as 'Team Awesome' so I decided to put it in my story.Please R&R!


	13. Handicap

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!

Smackdown

Tori sighed as she watched Kurt down an entire glass of milk. "Kurt,one of these days you're going to pass out from an overdose of milk." 

Edge and Christian laughed. "How can you drink that stuff all the time?" Christian asked him.

Kurt shrugged. "I dunno.But it's just soooo good!" 

Tori rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Kurt was weird,but that's why Tori loved him.

"Come in!" Edge said when there was a knock at the door.

In came Chris Benoit. "Hey,guys.I've got some bad news.Mick booked the three of you," he pointed at Edge,Christian and Tori, "in a handicap match." 

"Against who?" Tori asked slowly,not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Benoit swallowed nervously. "Kane and the Undertaker." 

Tori's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?"

"You can't be serious." Edge said,standing up.

"I'm sorry guys." Benoit headed towards the door and left.

Edge exploded. "I don't believe this!" 

Tori put her head in her hands. "Kane and Taker?God…."

Christian,who had been silent the whole time,spoke up. "Remember RAW?Kane set you back on the turnbuckle and……well you know the rest."

Kurt nodded. "He's right.Maybe they won't touch you.Just don't get tagged into the match."

"I don't know about this." Tori said as she,Edge and Christian stood in the ring waiting for Kane and the Undertaker.The lights dimmed.The three of them quickly got to the floor.Fire shot out from the turnbuckles.Tori cringed.She hated their entrance.It scared the hell out of her.

Edge and Kane started the match.Of course Kane had the size advantage.Edge used his agility and was able to avoid getting hit with certain moves.Edge backed Kane into a corner and punched him.He turned to argue with the ref,who was trying to pull him off the much bigger man.Kane grabbed Edge by his throat and threw him into the corner,nearly throwing him out of the ring.Things continued that way,until Edge got in a low-blow behind the ref's back.He rushed to his corner to tag his brother.

Christian ran in and grabbed Kane's foot,preventing him from making the tag.With his massive boot,Kane kicked Christian off,sending him to the other side of the ring.He made the tag to Taker.Christian tried to tag in his brother,but Taker grabbed him by his hair and knocked him down with a HUGE clothesline.Again the bigger man dominated.Taker had Christian set up for a chokelsam,but Edge made the save.Kane came in and he and Edge fought on the outside.

Tori had been watching Edge and Kane fighting by the announce table when she saw Taker lift Chrisitan up in the air by his throat.Without thinking,she ran in and delivered a low-blow,causing him to drop Christian.He turned around to face Tori._Uh oh.What the hell was I thinking?_She stood and stared at him.What was he going to do?And where in the blue hell was Kurt?

With a sudden movement,Taker kicked Tori in the stomach and stuck her head between his legs*not that way you perverts!*and Tori knew what was coming._The Last Ride._She felt herself being hoisted up in the air.She was now on top of Taker's shoulders.She could see the shocked looks on the fans faces._Oh shit,_she thought as she crashed backwards onto the canvas.She was gasping for air.The air that had been knocked out of her with the sudden,hard impact.

Edge,who had been outside,trying to beat down Kane,had no clue what had happened to Tori.Until he heard a LOUD thud.He looked up and there was Taker standing over his girlfriend's body.He rushed back into the ring and attacked Taker,pounding his fists into the huge man's face.When Edge saw blood pouring out of the Undertaker's head,he pounded harder.It took several referees and Christian and Kurt to get Edge under control.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edge asked his Tori for millionth time.

She knew he ment well and that he loved her,she loved him too.It was just starting to get on his nerves. "Baby,I'm fine.I swear.My back is sore and so is my neck,but I am okay." 

Edge looked like he was about to say something else,but stopped when the door opened.It was Kurt and Christian. "How are you?" Kurt asked her.

Tori sighed.She was getting sick of people asking her that question. "I'm fine.Just a little sore.Now if you'll excuse me,I'm going to change and shower." She picked up her bag and left without saying another word.

"What's wrong with her?" Christian asked his brother.

Edge shrugged. "She's probably just tired.And sore.She'll be okay." 

After showering and changing into a black tank top and a pair of flared jeans,Tori made her way back to the locker room.When she was about halfway there,she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jeff?" Tori asked surprised as she faced Jeff Hardy.

Jeff stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to see how you are.I mean I saw what happened during the match.I can't believe Mick actually put you in a match against Kane and Taker."

"Yeah,well,Mick Foley has a twisted mind." Tori said,slightly annoyed. "I really don't have time for this right now,Hardly.I appreciate your so-called 'concern',but I'm okay." 

Jeff looked hurt. "Geez,I'm sorry.I just wanted to make sure you weren't seriously injured."

Tori laughed bitterly. "YOU,Jeff Hardy wanted to make sure that I,Tori McMahon am okay?That's real cute,but I don't have time to play your little games.So run along back to your hick brother and his little Bay City Roller." With that,she walked off.

Jeff couldn't understand it.He tried to be nice to her.But she had to be a bitch._Why the hell do I care?Why am I even attempting to have a normal conversation with her?_

Will Kurt O.D.?*LOL*Thanks Aya!Please R&R!I would love to know what you guys think!!


	14. Mixed Tag

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!

RAW

"What do you think about tagging with him?" Edge asked.

"Benoit?I'm fine with it." Tori replied as she finished tying her shoe.She began to stretch. "If I have to tag with someone other than you three,who better than Benoit?" 

Tori had just learned that she had a tag team match scheduled later for that night.Her partner was Benoit and they were facing Chris Jericho and Lita.Tori wanted more than anything to get her hands on Lita.

"Jericho." Christian wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Reekazoid." He mumbled.

"I don't know about this…" Edge trailed off. "Last time you were in the ring with him he put you in the Walls of Jericho." 

Tori sighed. "Don't worry.Benoit will be out there with me and you guys are back here.I will be okay." 

"I'm still not so-" Edge began but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!"

It was Benoit. "Come on Tori,we have to go.Our match is next."

Tori and Chris Benoit vs Lita and Chris Jericho

Lita backs Tori into a corner,punching and kicking.She sends Tori into the ropes,but Tori counters with a Head Scissor takedown.A series of slaps by Tori.Lita blocks one slap and gets in a few of her own.Tori ducks a clothesline and DDT's Lita for a two count.As Lita picks herself up,Tori makes a tag to Benoit and exits the ring.

Benoit stalks Lita,grabbing her by the hair.He drags Lita over to her corner and taunts Jericho.Lita however,takes Benoit by surprise,delievers a low-blow and tags in Jericho.Jericho pounds away at Benoit and stalks over to his corner,shoving Tori off the ring apron.Tori was stunned for a moment,but recovered quickly and hopped back up into her corner.

Tori climbs to the top and waits for Jericho to turn around.As soon as he does,she leaps off,delievering an amazing hurricanrana.The ref puts Tori back in her corner,and prevents Lita from attacking her.

Jericho and Benoit end up on the outside,only after tagging in the ladies.Tori spears Lita and hammers her.Tori felt someone pull her up by her hair..Jericho.He smiled and Tori knocked her down.He picked up her legs*not that way!*and was setting her up for the Walls of Jericho,but was stopped by Benoit. 

Tori climbed to her feet,glaring at Jericho.Then she remembered Lita._Time to get this match over with._But when she turned around,she was met with a kick to the stomach.Tori groaned in pain as Lita scored with the Twist Of Fate.1-2-3!

"Here are your winners….Lita and Chris Jericho!" 

Lita scampered out of the ring and celebrated her win with Jericho.Benoit helped Tori to the back.

"Alright!" Matt exclaimed as Lita hit Tori with the Twist of Fate and got the win.

Jeff,however was less excited.Normally,he would have been glad that Lita won,after all they were friends.Although he wanted Tori to win,he acted excited for Lita.

I know……a VERY short chapter,but I don't really know what to have happen next.Any ideas?Anyone?Please R&R!


	15. Jeff's Big Mistake

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!

Smackdown

Jeff was nervous.He,Matt and Lita had a 6 person intergender match against Tori,Edge and Christian.But,part of him was also somewhat excited.He would love to get his hands on Tori._Whoa!Where the hell did that come from?_

"I'm ready to kick her skanky ass!" Lita exclaimed as she pulled her pants down,revealing her thong.

__

Gross,Jeff thought as he mentally prepared himself.

"We are going to so totally kick those reekazoid's asses!" Edge said as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "Right guys?" 

"Right!" Tori exclaimed happily.She wanted this match.She wanted Edge and Christian to beat the hell out of Matt and Jeff.And she wanted to once again get her hands on Lita.

The match started when Tori speared Lita and delievered some punches.She backed Lita into a corner and took her down with some kicks to the stomach.Tori lifted her leg and choked Lita until the ref threatened to call for a DQ.Lita quickly regrouped and gained control of the match.She swung Tori into the ropes for a clothesline,but Tori ducked,bounced back off the ropes and connected with her own clothesline.

The two women slowly crawled to their corners.Lita reached the Hardyz first,tagging in Matt.Edge tried to get in the ring,but the ref shoved him back out.He stood on the bottom rope and stretched his hand out as far as it would go.Tori's hand was only a mere three inches from his.Matt grabbed Tori's leg,dragging her to the middle of the ring.He taunted Edge and Christian.When he turned around,he was met with a low-blow.Tori flew to her corner and tagged in Edge.

Edge and Christian dominated the match,with Tori looking on happily and Lita wearing a scowl.Edge shoved Lita off the ring apron,causing her to hit her head on the ring steps.Christian and Jeff battled on the outside,leaving Edge and Matt in the ring.Edge climbed to the top,but was shoved off by Matt.

__

Shit,Tori thought as she saw Edge fall.She watched him groggily stand up and fall back down.Matt saw this and grabbed Tori by her hair and flipping her over the top rope,landing hard on the mat.He picked her up and delievered a Twist of Fate.

Christian attacked Matt from behind.Lita was still out on the floor and Edge could barely stand up.Jeff was pissed when he saw Matt give Tori the Twist of Fate,but before he could react,his brother was attacked by Christian.He debated on wether or not to check on Tori._What the hell…_He climbed into the ring,standing over Tori,who was out cold.She looked so cute.

Jeff couldn't resist.Before he knew what he was doing.He picked up the unconscious beauty and put her in a lip-lock.Shocked at his own actions,he pulled away and looked at her.He couldn't believe what he had done.Edge was going to kill him…

After the match

"I can't believe that son of a bitch kissed you!" Edge screamed.He had just seen the footage and was pissed beyond belief. "And while you were unconscious!" 

Tori didn't know what to do or say.She hadn't even known that Jeff had kissed her until she herself had seen the footage.Jeff had kissed her.Maybe he did like her.But she hated him.She loved Edge,not Jeff.But right now Edge was scaring her.She had never seen him blow up this way before.

Christian noticed this. "Do you want to go for walk?I think he needs to cool off for a while." 

Tori nodded. "Yeah.That would be nice." She stood up. "Christian and I are going for a walk.You need to calm down." She said to Edge.

Edge stopped pacing and calling Jeff every name in the book.He walked over to Christian. "Do not let Jeff Hardy ANYWHERE near her.Got it?" 

Christian nodded. "Don't worry.That asshole won't mess with her again." 

Tori tugged on Christian's sleeve. "Let's go.I need some water." She quickly kissed Edge and left with Christian.

Edge watched Tori and his brother leave.He could tell that Tori didn't like the way he was acting,but he really didn't care.He was extremely pissed.Jeff Hardy picked the wrong woman to have a crush on.He was going to pay.Edge would make sure of it.

"Why the hell did you kiss her?" Lita yelled.She and Matt were shocked when they saw what Jeff had done.

__

Good question. "I…I just wanted to piss them off.Edge especially.And what better way than kissing Tori." Jeff answered._That was good,_he told himself.Hopefully they would buy it.

A smile slowly appeared on Matt's face. "That's good,bro.But man watch out,you know how Edge is when it comes to his girl." 

"Thanks,Matt." Jeff said sarcastically.The one thing he was trying not to think about,and his brother brings it up.

Lita patted him on the shoulder. "You've got guts,dude.Not only for kissing the slut,but kissing her knowing how her boyfriend gets." 

Jeff closed his eyes,not wanting to thing of all the horrible things that Edge would do to him.

Thanks for the idea **jujubee0**!LOL,anywayz R&R!!!


	16. True Feelings

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!

RAW

"Jeff Hardy,you messed with the wrong person!" Edge shouted into the mic. "I am laying out a challenge.You and me tonight!Right here,right now!" 

Tori stared intently at the entrace way.Was Jeff going to except?If he did,who would win?Probably Edge.Tori tensed when she heard the Hardyz music.Jeff appeared at the top of the stage.

"You wanna come out here and challenge me,Edge?" Jeff asked with his cute little accent. "Well,I accept!" He paced on the stage. "You know what?Tori doesn't deserve a man like you!She deserves someone better!Someone like me!"

Tori was shocked.Where the hell did _that_ come from?_He doesn't have feelings for me,does he?No way…he's just trying to get under Edge's skin._Edge shouted something to Jeff,but Tori wasn't paying attention.Whatever it was,it sent Jeff flying to the ring,with Tori quickly exiting.She cheered for Edge during the entire match of course,but her mind was on what Jeff said.

When the match was over,Edge was left standing,his arm raised in victory.Tori jumped in his arms and kissed him.As they were leaving the ring,Tori glanced at Jeff,who was picking himself up,holding his head.She felt a little sorry for him.But only a little.

"Dude,you totally showed that reekazoid!" Christian said as he high-fived his brother.

Edge nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not done with him yet!Especially after what he said." Tori didn't like the sound of that.Sure,she wanted Edge to beat Jeff up,but she didn't want him to do something he would regret.

Later that night(In their hotel room)

After showering,Tori came out of the bathroom to find Edge sitting at the foot of the bed,as if he were waiting for her. "Baby,what's wrong?" Tori asked him.He motioned for her to sit down beside him.She did,though she was curious as to what was about to happen.

Edge took Tori's hands in his and looked her straight in the eye.He was obviously very serious. "Do you think that?" 

"Think what?" 

"That you deserve better than me." 

"What?" Tori was stunned that Edge would even ask her a question like that. "Of course not.Edge,I love you more than anything in the world.You know that." 

Edge looked into Tori's eyes and saw what he always saw:love. "I love you,too." He felt stupid for asking her such a question,but he just needed a little reassurance. "Jeff's just trying to mess with my head." He pulled Tori close to him and covered her mouth with his.Tori eagerly returned the kiss,leaning back on the bed,pulling Edge on top of her.He deepend the kiss,making Tori feel exactly the way she want to feel:loved.

Jeff's Hotel Room

"My God,I can't believe I said that!" Jeff said to himself.He had been watching the tape over and over again.Lita and Matt commented him on doing a good job of getting Edge fired up.They thought he feelings for Tori were fake,but they were wrong.Jeff however,didn't realize this until only a few hours ago at the arena,right before his match.

He was watching Tori standing in the ring with Edge.Her long hair,her gorgeous eyes,her luscious lips,her unbelievable figure.She looked extremely hot in her tight leather pants and yellow E&C shirt.That's when it hit him.He was in love with Tori McMahon!And when Edge issued the challenge,he readily excepted.And what he said,the words just tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.It was too late now.Everyone knew he true feelings for Tori now.Matt and Lita thought it was an act,but anyone with half a brain would know that they were real.

Jeff remembered the first time he saw Tori.He had been in love with her ever since,but never admitted it.He kept his crush a secret.When Tori first started in the WWF she was a valet for the Mean Street Posse,mainly because she was new to the roster.Vince had brought her in to increase ratings,because the fans wanted T&A.Tori had trained since she was 18 to become a wrestler and hated being used as just T&A.When her father offered her the chance to be on TV,she accepted.She thought she was going to get to wrestle.She was wrong.She had one match when she was with MSP and that was when she was in a 'pudding' match against The Kat,Debra and Ivory.The only reason Jeff knew this information was because he had a few conversations with Tori,but that was before she was a part of E&C.

After about five months after her debut,Jeff noticed Tori hanging out a lot with Edge and Christian.He was jealous,but wouldn't admit it.He didn't know why.They were never really friends.They just talked every now and then.He also noticed that the Posse hadn't been treating Tori nicely,especially after she accidently cost them a few matches.He wasn't the only one,though.Eventually the posse got tired of it.

Then on night,on Smackdown,it was Edge w/Christian vs Joey Abs w/Tori.Joey had used Tori as a shield and she took an accidental shot in the face from Edge.Then when Tori pulled herself up on the ring apron,she and Rodney bumped heads,sending her crashing to the floor.Edge and Christian started to leave,but both hesitated,concerned about Tori.When they were almost to the back,Rodney picked up Tori by the hair and threw her back in the ring.He began to trash-talk her and gave her a massive powerbomb,followed by more trash-talking.But it didn't last long.Edge and Christian saw what happened on the Titan Tron and came to Tori's rescue,carrying her to the back.

They became fast friends and Tori began accompanying them to ringside.Jeff was crushed.Tori teamed up with he and Matt's number one rivals.Soon Tori capture the Women's Title.Not long after that,a romance blossomed between Edge and Tori.This hurt Jeff more than her joining E&C.It killed him to see them kiss.After winning the Women's Title,Tori helped Edge and Christian win the Tag Team Titles from the Dudley Boyz.

Winning the titles changed all three of them.Edge and Christian became cocky assholes and Tori became a conniving bitch.She help her Canadian buddies retain their titles and vice-versa.Tori was always getting involved.Whether it be throwing two steel chairs in the ring,tossing in the ring bell or a title belt,or even giving a hurricanrana.All of Jeff's feelings for Tori went out the window,along with her sweet and kind nature.She turned out to be just like her slutty sister,Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.A total bitch.

Then Lita came to the WWF and became friends with the Hardyz,thus forming Team Xtreme.She immediately had a problem with Tori and their hate towards each other was just as great as the one the Hardyz had for E&C.This made for some pretty interesting matches.Especially the TLC matches.Lita and Tori both got involved,but actually ended up fighting instead of helping their teammates.

This lead to Mick Foley making a very unusual TLC match: Team Xtreme vs Edge,Christian and Tori vs the Dudleyz and Jackie.The Tag Titles and the Women's Title were on the line.Edge,Christian and Tori were able to retain their titles.It had been total carnage.

Jeff thought his feelings for Tori were completely gone.Then when he saw Test bugging her,he just had to say something.And he denied any feelings he felt.Until earlier.He realized that his old feelings were back.Tori seemed to be in love with Edge and he didn't want to come between them.But he couldn't deny his feelings.

And worst of all,he had revealed his true feelings on TV.Hopefully,most people,like Lita and Matt,would think it was all an act.He was sure Edge didn't think so.He beat the living hell out of him.Jeff sighed. "I am in such deep shit." Sore and tired,he turned off the light and crawled into bed,dreaming of the object of his affection.

Please R&R!!!!


	17. Lita Knows

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!!

Two Weeks Later(Smackdown)

"How do these look?" Christian asked,modeling a pair of ugly red sunglasses.

Tori giggled. "Hideous."

"Gee,thanks." 

"She's right,dude." Edge said as he finished lacing his boots.He and Christian had a match against the Hardy Boyz.He and Jeff had several matches since the RAW a couple of weeks ago.

"How rude.I like them." Christian said,sitting on the chair next to Tori. "I'm going to wear them."

Tori smiled._What a weirdo.Speaking of weirdos,where was Kurt?_As if he reading her mind,Kurt entered the room with a ~you guessed it~ glass of milk.Tori rolled her eyes._He and Christian may be weirdos,but that's what I love about 'em!_

"Hi guys!" Kurt said happily as he sat in the chair on the other side of Tori. "Ready to kick some butt?" 

"Nope." Tori replied. "I'm ready to kick some ass!I have a feeling that Lita will interfer tonight.And if she does,I'll be ready.

As she was walking to the ring with Edge and Christian,Tori had a bad feeling.She didn't know why,but figured it had something to do with Lita.Tori's attention abruptly went to the entrance way when the Hardyz music hit._Wait a minute….where's Lita?!_Matt and Jeff were bouncing down the ramp,doing their gunz,but there was no Lita!

After kissing Edge,Tori quickly got out of the ring.She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Lita wasn't out there.She wanted another excuse to fight her.But Tori still couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach.

The match was about over and so far everything was good.Tori tripped Jeff a few times and even got in a low-blow to Matt.She was surprised that Lita hadn't come running down. "Come on,Christian!" Tori pounded the mat and cheered for her friend,who was crawling to his corner,trying to tag in his brother.With her back towards the entrance,Tori was unaware of the high-flying diva that was sneaking up behind her.

Just as Christian tagged in Edge,Tori felt a sharp pain in her left leg.She fell to the ground,holding her knee in pain.It felt as though someone had stabbed her.She felt someone hovering over her.Through her tears of pain,Tori made out Lita's smiling face and a crowbar in her hand.

Edge had been distracted when Lita attacked Tori and Matt rolled him up for the pin.But he didn't care.He was concerned about his girlfriend's safety.Now he,Christian and Kurt were with Tori backstage and were waiting for some EMTs.Christian gently pushed Tori's pant leg up,but she still winced and groaned.Edge looked at her leg.It was bruised pretty bad._That stupid,bitch!_

"Where the fuck are the EMTs?!" Edge screamed to no one in particular.He was getting pissed.

After what seemed like forever,two EMTs rushed into the room. "We're so sorry,we-" one older looking guy began to apologize to Edge.

Edge cut him off. "Fuck that!Just go help her!" 

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Jeff had spent the last ten mintues yelling at Lita. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Lita grinned happily. "I was getting revenge." 

"Revenge for what?!" 

Lita rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you think?The stupid slut took the Women's Title away from me!"

"She is not a slut!" Jeff yelled.Not wanting to have to listen to Lita anymore,he bolted out the door.

Lita was shocked._So Jeff really does like Tori!_Lita licked her lips.This was going to be very interesting.

Hey guys,I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.But I was busy with Christmas and all and then,my Aunt Linda died of a heart attack on Christmas Eve.I haven't really felt like updating until now.Anywayz,enjoy the story!!!


	18. What the Hell?

Author's Note-I do not own any wrestlers.I only own Tori!!Don't sue…

RAW

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Kurt exlcaimed as he barged into the locker room,causing Edge,Christian and Tori to jump.

"Kurt,what's wrong?" Tori asked her Olympic friend.

Kurt sighed. "Well,I just found out that earlier today,Mick Foley mad a match.The three of you," he said looking each one of them in the eye, "against the Dudleyz and Jackie." 

Tori's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?!"

Edge jumped up from his chair.He was clearly pissed. "I have to do something!I have to get us out of the match!" He headed for the door,but Kurt stopped him.

"Man,it's no use.I tried to convince Mick this match was a bad idea,but he insisted everything would be okay." Kurt tried to guide him back to his chair to clam him down.

"Fine my ass!" Edge broke free from Kurt's grasp.He bolted out the door in search of Mick's office.

Kurt followed. "I'll help him find it." He mumbled as he left.

Tori put her head in her hands. "I don't believe this." Her voice was muffled.

Christian stood up and tried to comfort his friend.He hated to see her scared.He put one of his muscular arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry,babe.It'll be okay." 

"You don't know that." Tori said.Fear was evident in her voice.

"Edge and I will be out there.And Kurt will be back here."

Tori looked up at him for the first time. "That's what Edge told me last time."

Christian cringed.She had a point. "Don't worry," was all he could say.He was a little surprised when he felt Tori's arms wrap around his waist in a hug.He returned it,not wanting the woman he thought of as his little sister,to be scared of those Damn Dudleyz. "Why in the hell are we the last ones to find out about our matches?" he muttered to himself.

Mick Foley's office

"Mick,you have to call this match off!" Edge screamed at Mick Foley for the tenth time.

And for the tenth time,Mick shook his head. "Edge,I said no.N-O."

"Please." Edge begged. "The Dudleyz hurt her once before and I will not let them do it again.Please call the match off." 

Mick looked at the begging young man.It was obvious that he and Tori were in love.Time after time,Mick saw Edge attack anyone who put their hands on her.Christian and Kurt protected her,too..For a brief moment,Mick felt sorry for them.But only briefly. "Sorry,no can do."

Edge screamed in frustration.He was ready to pull his hair out. "At least take Tori out of the match.Christian and I will face the Dudleyz and Jackie ourselves.Please Mick!" Edge looked at Kurt who just stood there watching.

"No." He said simply. "The match is still on." 

As they walked to the ring,Tori had a death grip on Edge's hand.She was scared and that was obvious.As they waited for the Dudleyz and Jackie,he whispered things in her ear like 'It'll be okay' or 'Don't worry'.The truth was,he was worried,too.He had told her once before that he would protect her,but she ended up getting put through a table.And they would do it again,Buh Buh said so himself.And they would.After all they were the 'Damn' Dudleyz.Tori jumped at the sound of their entrance music.Buh Buh,D-Von and Jackie walked to the ring together.

Buh Buh and Edge started the match,Edge eager to get his hands on the Dudley.Edge immediately attacked Buh Buh,still furious at him for putting Tori through a table.The men exchanged punches,kicks,suplexes,and various near falls.After knocking Edge down,Buh Buh tagged in Jackie.Edge quickly tagged in Tori.

Tori chopped Jackie a couple of times,took her down with a hip-toss,which was followed by a drop kick, for a two count.Jackie swung Tori into the ropes and was met with a head scissor takedown.Tori suplexed Jackie for another two count.Jackie backed Tori into a corner,repeatedly kicking her in the ribs,which Tori tried to block.Tori pulled herself out up and was met with a hard clothesline,her head bouncing off the mat.Jackie pinned her for a two count.Jackie once again sent Tori into the ropes.She bent over to attempt a back body drop,but Tori countered with a sunset flip and got a two count.Jackie reversed the pin and got a two count.Tori reversed _that_ pin and got yet another two count.Jackie crawled to her corner while Tori groggily went to hers.Jackie tagged in D-Von while Christian tagged himself in.

D-Von took Christian down by his hair and got in a low-blow.The ref threatened calling a DQ.D-Von backed Christian into his corner.Tori and Edge tried to tell the ref what was going on,but the dumbass wouldn't listen.Buh Buh choked Christian,D-Von held him down and Jackie talked trash in his face.Finally the ref turned around and saw the triple team.He rushed over and broke it up.D-Von and Christian ran at each other,both attempting clotheslines,and knocked each other down.Edge and Tori yelled encouragement at Christian while Jackie and Buh Buh screamed their lungs out at D-Von.Christian started to tag in Edge until he noticed that D-Von had tagge in Jackie.Not wanting to wait any longer,Tori slapped Christian's shoulder,thus tagging herself in.

She ran at Jackie and got her with a spear.Two-count.Tori sent Jackie into the ropes and took her down with a flap jack.Tori got Jackie with a butterfly suplex,for another two-count.Jackie quickly recovered,giving Tori a neckbreaker.She pinned Tori,but the count was stopped short by Edge,who was taken down by Buh Buh.Christian and D-Von also went at it.All four men ended up outside the ring,leaving the ladies.Tori recovered and took Jackie down.She picked her up by her hair and delievered the Impaler and a moonsault,winning the match.  


As the ref held up her hand,Tori was oblivious to the fact that Buh Buh Ray Dudley was lurking behind her….

Jeff was horrified. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Before Matt and Lita were able to get a word out,Jeff bolted out the door.

Buh Buh was again had Tori by her hair. "You want some more,bitch?" He kept asking her.He looked at his half-brother. "D-Von….."

"What?!" 

"GET THE TABLE!" As D-Von got the table,Tori begged and pleaded with Buh Buh.She knew he enjoyed watching her scared.She was hoping and praying that Edge or Christian would come to her rescue,but she didn't figure that would happen,seeing as how they had been beaten up badly by the Dudleyz.Tori was still struggling with Buh Buh when she heard the fans suddenly errupt in cheers.Buh Buh was suddenly ripped off of her.Tori was more than a little shocked to see Jeff Hardy beating the hell out of the Dudley.

D-Von,who had been setting up the table,attacked the younger Hardy from behind.Tori backed away a little.She saw the ref point to the Titan Tron.She looked at it and saw a video of Kurt,out cold on their locker room floor._Shit!_

I need to get the hell out of here!She quickly glanced to Jeff and the Dudleyz,but was blindsided back Jackie.Jackie stomped Tori and screamed things at her.D-Von pulled Jackie off and nodded his head in the direction of the table.Jackie smiled at what she saw:Jeff was lying motionless on the table and Buh Buh was perched on the top rope.D-Von picked Tori up by her hair and drug her to the corner.After a few moments of struggling,D-Von hoists Tori up onto Buh Buh's shoulders.Jackie and D-Von watch happily as Buh Buh jumps off the top rope,throwing Tori through Jeff and the table.

Edge was regaining consciousness just as the Dudleyz and Jackie were leaving.He was completely oblivious as to what had happened.But he had a feeling that something wasn't right.As several officials helped him and Christian to their feet,he saw about six EMTS in the ring and pieces of a table.A lump formed in his throat._No._He he shoved the officials off and slit into the ring.Three EMTs were huddled over Tori.She was crying and saying how much her neck and back hurt.

Through her tears,Tori could make out Edge's face. "Edge?" She asked weakly.

Edge grabbed her hand and rubbed it. "Don't worry,baby.I'm here." He tried his best not to loose it.He suddenly remembered seeing three other EMTs huddled on the other side of the ring.What he saw next shocked him:Jeff Hardy being loaded onto a stretcher.

Christian was shocked,too.He was helping the EMTs put a now unconscious Tori onto the other stretcher.Edge felt tears coming to his own eyes.It happened again.And what the hell was Jeff Hardy doing out there?

Please R&R!!!


End file.
